Past Stories
“Wake up!” Bryce yelled in my ear. “Sorry! I had the creepiest dream. But now I’m not gonna tell you cuz you yelled in my ear!” I said back. “Not another one!” “Yes, another one” I mocked him Of course he wouldn’t care. I honestly don’t think anyone pays any attention to the creator of Sibuna. “Ok, so this creepy ghost appears and I’m in this like underground chamber. She tells me, your friend will pay. Weird, right?” I ask very creepily. “Not as weird as my dream! I had the same ghost and she told me to get the Osirion. Could she mean Eddie?” Bryce asks me. “She couldn’t. Bryce, I just realized something! We could be going through what Sibuna went through!” I said shocked. “We can’t!” He said “We need to enlist the helpers of our Sibuna,”I said,” Let’s find Taylor and Kim. They’ll know what to do.” As if on cue, Taylor and Kim appeared. “Guys, you would not believe what we just saw.” They said at the same time. End of Chapter 1. Sibunasenkhara “Let me guess, a weird ghost who haunts people’s dreams?” I said sarcastically. “Yes! We saw her in both our dreams; we had the same exact dream. Creepy.” Kim said. “We saw her, too. She said to get the Osirion to me, and your friend will pay to Matt.” Bryce said. “You don’t think it could be Senkhara again, do you?” Taylor said. “It’s possible,” I said, “Let’s eat first, I’m starving.” We walked into the dining room and saw that Trudy was gone. A strange woman who looked remarkably like Senkhara was in Trudy’s place. “Hey, Bryce. Am I the only one who thinks that the new woman looks like Senkhara?” I whispered to Bryce. “No! She looks exactly like her. Do you think she came back to life?” Bryce said. “Maybe. She could have. This is gonna be great. I wonder what strange note we got from Trudy this time.” I whispered. “Where’s Trudy?” Eddie yelled. “Oh, she had to go. Family emergency, I guess.” Senkhara said. I glanced at Bryce. I tried to send him a mental message,” Sure, play along, we’ll tell the rest of Sibuna later.” I glanced at Senkhara woman. It looked like Senkhara was going into revenge mode. End of Chapter 2 Sibunasenkhara Senkhara walked into the kitchen. She came out only a moment later looking like the Senkhara we know and love. “Chosen One! Chosen One! You may think you won this time, but watch as I haunt you once more. You will find the Chariot of Ra. Find it, like the Mask of Anubis. You know how it goes. Find it. Before anyone else. I cannot tell you any more.” Senkhara whispered. She disappeared back into the kitchen. I knew not to speak of it there. We all did. But we put a hand over our left eye and went into Kim’s room. “Did anyone else see Senkhara?” Kim asked. “We all did. What did she say we have to find?” I asked. “The Chairot of Ra. Don’t forget it.” Senkhara said. “Senkhara! Leave us alone, we gave you what you wanted.” Kim said firmly. “Ah, but the Mask is not enough anymore. I must have the Chairot.” Senkhara explained. “How did you even get here?” Bryce asked. “That is not a topic to you. And if you know what’s good for you, you’ll find the chariot!” Senkhara said while giving our Mark pain. End of Chapter 3 “Ok! We will! Just let us go!” I cried. “I will. I still need you.” Senkhara whispered. Senkhara stopped the pain. She left and went downstairs. “That was creepy.” I said. “Tell me about it!” Kim said. “And how about she can watch us any time she wants now?” I yelled. “It just means we have to work even harder.” Kim said. “Bryce, we need to research the Chariot of Ra, like now.” Rachel said. “Ok. I totally agree.” “To the computer!” I yelled. Bryce logged on and it said,” I’m sorry, but you entered your user name or password wrong. Please try again.” Bryce tried again. It came up with the same message. “Bryce, put in the right password!” I ordered. “I’m trying!” Bryce retorted. “You will never ‘research’ the Chariot of Ra as long as I’m Senkhara! Now, shoo!” Senkhara yelled. “Leave us alone!” I yelled. “No! If you are to find the Chariot of Ra, then you better act soon.” Senkhara yelled. “We will!” I said. “No! Not unless you promise to never research the Chariot. Yes, that Robert person had it. Find it!” Senkhara said. End of Chapter 4 ' '“We will!” Kim said. “Then start! Promise me that you will!” Senkhara yelled. “We will! We promise!” ' '“Ok. Go, now!” Senkhara said. We ran away and went to the library. We went into the secret passage and went down. ''' “Let’s see if we can see a way to get to the chariot.” I said. We went down and heard a voice. “You found the Mask, I see, but now find the Chariot! I have more tasks!” A voice said that was obviously Robert Frobisher-Smythe. '''Kim took the Eye of Horus necklace and put it between the groove of a rock. I thought how she knew to do this and then I realized Senkhara was possessing her. I heard an old door sliding up. We saw tasks galore. Just by the map. We started and we saw a bunch of books. They were obviously not the letters that spelled Robert’s name. I tried it. I spelled Chariot of Ra. The floor dropped. I fell through. Senkhara appeared and was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. 'End of Chapter 5 ' Category:Club Story Category:Past Stories